Héritiers elfiques
by Luloria
Summary: Moi, un demi elfe ? Un dominant ? Ok, mais alors explique moi... Pourquoi lui ? Bon d'accord, il est affreusement beau, il a une odeur à s’en damner et il est aussi...
1. Mal de crâne , hola la transe

Bijour bijour , encore une fic remise au gout du jour , bonne lecture !!! n.n

**Titre : Héritiers elfique****s**(ancien tire : L'élus)

Rating : M (à moins qu'il y ait des gens contre les lemons ?)

Paring : Draco/Harry, sûrement du Sirius/Severus, et d'autres.

Dislaimer: vraiment obligée de le dire ? Hein ? Sûr ? Rah, bon d'accord, ils ne m'appartiennent pas TT.TT

Spoiler: suite du tome 4

Bêta: leelo

Intro: Moi, un demi-elfe ? Un dominant ? Ok, mais alors explique-moi... Pourquoi lui ? Bon d'accord, il est affreusement beau, il a une odeur à s'en damner et il est aussi...

* * *

**Introduction :**

Le fameux train de la voie 9 ¾ démarra, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour déplaire à Harry, car il était extrêmement fatigué de tous ces sons qui s'amplifiaient dans ses oreilles, lui donnant une migraine atroce. Donc regarder le paysage défiler à la vitre lui semblait une bonne idée pour se détacher temporairement du monde alentour.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

Ne quittant pas le paysage des yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupire lasse. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder son interlocutrice pour savoir que c'était Hermione.

- Moui moui...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si j'te le dis.

Clôturant le sujet, il reporta sa concentration sur les champs qui défilaient continuellement devant lui, tout en se massant parfois discrètement le crâne quand un bruit plus fort avait atteint sa barrière mentale. Ses colocataires du wagon, respectivement Ron et Hermione, ne disaient rien, tous deux s'occupant à des activités sans perturbation sonore, conscient que leur meilleur ami avait besoin de calme et de repos, puisqu'il n'était pas encore habitué à ses changements physiques. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la pause fut tout de même de courte durée...

- Bonjour l'trio !

- Salut ! Répondirent en cœur la brunette et le rouquin.

Un grand silence retentit dans la petite pièce, visiblement un membre du ''trio'' était trop perdu dans ses songes ou alors, il avait oublié la politesse.

- Heu, Harry ?

Ron étant à coté de lui l'appela et donna un bref coup de coude, histoire d'obtenir son attention et aider le pauvre Neville.

- Lut' Nev ...

-Harry tu as... Tu as drôlement changé. S'extasia Neville.

Effectivement, celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand, mesurant dorénavant dans les 1,80 m, ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, cachaient ses oreilles tout en tombant librement et de façon rebelle sur ses épaules maintenant élargies. Son visage avait perdu son air enfantin pour en adopter un beaucoup plus masculin et enfin sa voix avait mué, gagnant un ton plus grave et chaud.

- Je sais, je sais...

- On dirait que...

Neville n'eut jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase, car une personne étrangère du groupe des lions était rentrée sereinement et sans méchanceté.

- Tu as égaré ceci...

Sous la surprise de tous, sauf d'Harry visiblement en transe, l'individu donna le rapeltout à Neville et repartit tout aussi vite et calmement qu'il était venu.

Il se sentait bien, trop bien même, emporté dans cette euphorie indescriptible, faisant frémir son corps de satisfaction...

Il avait enfin trouvé, cette voix mélodieuse hypnotisant ses sens, cette odeur légère de caramel captivant et enrobant son être, ce corps parfait faisant frémir son corps d'anticipation, cette énergie lumineuse attirant la sienne, ho oui, il le découvrait enfin, son lui, son tout, SON âme sœur.

- J'ai l'impression que Malfoy a rétréci. Lâcha Ron, au bout d'un interminable silence.

**Fin de l'intro **

* * *

Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de mon intro, rien à voir avec L'élus. D'ailleurs concernant cette fic, je pense la supprimer bientôt et je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui l'aimaient bien ! Mais très sincèrement, en la relisant, je l'ai trouvée épouvantable...

Sinon, je vous montre l'aperçu du prochain chapitre et croyez-moi...

Que je suis méchante MOAWAHAHAHAHA !

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_- Arrête__ je ne veux pas, tu..._

_- Silence, je ne te demande pas ton avis Malfoy..._

_Tout s'enchaîna, bien vite, deux pupilles d'un vert devenu presque noir, une poigne de fer..._

Fin

**MOAHAHAHAHA Pour la suite, j'attend****s**** au moins 10 reviews MOAWAHAHAHAHAHA **

PS: il y a une info dans le titre, un petit indice pour la suite de l'histoire, celui qui devine, a le droit de me demander le chapitre suivant, que je lui donnerai en exclusivité une foi terminé !

PS: éliminez « Harry est un elfe », ça me semble assez évident...

**Parole à la bêta : C'est vrai que maintenant que Ron le remarque, Draco est vraiment petit... Oh le vilain garçon, il n'a pas pris ses hormones de croissance ! xd Un Harry en transe... mmh... ça peut-être intéressant. A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Le destin s'acharne

Titre : Héritiers elfiques

Rating : M (! lemon power !)

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Sirius/Severus (au prochain chapitre peut-être) , Ron/Neville (no comment, j'ai eu envie ) , Blaise/ SURPRISE !!

Disclaimer: Je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !! (foi de Lulu !!!)

Spoiler: suite du tome 4

Bêta: leelo

* * *

**Réponses aux reviewseurs sans profil (Maman oscour , j'ai pas ma bêta) :**

lys : oui oui tu as raison ! Mais...Snif , j'ai pas pu te passé la fic en avance (TT.TT) Si tu veux , prends mon adresse email (disponible via mon profil) , donne moi ton email et je te donnerai un cadeau (je t'expliquerai plus en détails par message).

linou : houlala , je souhaite que le chapitre soit aussi réussi que l'intro , en tout cas merci !

lovedray : voilà , voilà , dedans tu trouveras la description complète de tit Dray !

lilou : heuuuuuuuuu ... Sorry , sorry , sorry ! Je sais que la suite aurait du apparaitre plus tôt mais , heu ... Voui bon , d'accord je suis impardonnable ! (torturé moi , envoyez moi un virus , jeter moi des légumes , je ne dirai rien promis !!) En tout cas , ton veux est exaucé ... Draco est enfin décrit !! PS: tu peux faire comme lys pour avoir un cadeau vue que tu as répondu juste !

elise la fouine : la voilà enfin !!! n.n

Eonie : moi méchante autotrice ? Même pas vrai ...Long silence... MOAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

vanessfantasy : tient un paquet de mouchoir , tu vas en avoir besoins pour la super technique de perverse (super pas class) que je vais te dévoilé !Tu prends un mouchoir délicatement , tu fais un beau sourire , et tu te l'enfonces dans les narines ! Garanti anti-fuite , tu peux mater tranquillement sans encombre nwn (elle est pas belle la vie ? ) En tout cas merci pour ton cadeau (extra) , j'ai bien rigolé ( MOAHAHAHA... nan maman ...ha ha ha ...pas besoins d'hôpital psychiatrique hu hu hu ...je vais très bien... huf huf huf ) Pas très convainquant mdr . Heu , au fait , tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse , du coup , j'avais pas de moyens pour te répondre vite , vraiment désolé ! PS: Heu , la période glaciaire est passé j'espère ? (inquiète)

Omi : désolé , désolé , désolé , je sais que normalement , elle devrait être posté depuis des lustres , mais j'ai eux quelques petits contre temps , dont un de taille , j'ai lu Fascination , alors j'ai tout réécrit à la première personne , et sa ma prit énormément de temps ...TT.TT

Mangeusedecochondinde : motivé , motivé , ô regarde ! (pointe un truc au loin ) un cochon dinde dans une casserole !

* * *

**Rappel de l'Intro: Moi, un demi-elfe ? Un dominant ? Ok, mais alors explique-moi... Pourquoi lui ? Bon d'accord, il est affreusement beau, il a une odeur à s'en damner et il est aussi...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le destin s'acharne sur vous, il ne le fait jamais à moitié.**

- Voyons Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est scientifiquement impossible ! Crie catégoriquement Hermione, histoire de montrer au monde entier mon imbécillité.

Et voilà, le silence est instauré, lourd, pesant et comme d'habitude, je masque mon agacement soudain et plus qu'authentique en me contentant de fermer les yeux et de croiser les bras. D'insignifiants mouvements à première vue, mais qui, étrangement me soulagent, car le plus honnêtement du monde, mentalement c'est plus trop ça. Dans le groupe je ne suis que l'ado. : banal, voir carrément inintéressant, je n'ai rien qui ne me permette de me différencier d'eux, ils sont géniaux. Harry est l'immortel survivant, Hermione, la surdouée au QI sûrement astronomique et moi, juste une éternelle andouille, affreusement pathétique...

Mais est-ce une raison pour des rabaissements quasi continuels de ma personne ? Se croit-elle si supérieure, au point de ne pas avoir de défaut ? Ou suis-je, véritablement imparfait ?

Que de questions sans réponse et dont ma seule conclusion est : ses paroles désobligeantes ne m'enchantent guère.

- Ron a raison, d'habitude il me dépasse et là... rien. Remarque habilement Neville, coupant net l'insonorité dérangeante et appuyant aussi mes dires.

Je le fixe un peu trop longtemps à mon avis, mais comment faire autrement ? Je suis obnubilé par lui!

Visage poupon, yeux pétillants d'insouciance, joues légèrement rosées à cause de sa timidité, des gestes incertains dus à sa maladresse, tout simplement et extrêmement craquant en somme...

Les jumeaux ont visiblement déteint sur moi, malheur !

- Tu as dû grandir pendant les vacances ! Tranche narquoisement, celle que je considère maintenant presque comme une simple connaissance.

L'étourdi de mes pensées baisse la tête, blessé, alors qu'elle, elle fait juste un maigre sourire comme désolée de notre ignorance...

Elle me devient de plus en plus insupportable.

- Bon, vois-tu, je ne crois que ce que je vois, et là j'ai vu, point, la discussion est close ! Braillais-je irrité.

Je me casse, n'accordant qu'un bref sourire à Neville et un regard pour Harry, qui visiblement, est dans un tout autre monde depuis quelques minutes : fait qui explique sans aucun doute son inactivité.

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je déambule actuellement d'un air morose dans les étroits couloirs du train et mes pensées ne sont en rien valorisantes pour mon ego.

_Oo Flash-back oO_

_Il fait nuit, plus de lumière et je suis comme un idiot à fixer intensément un mur, noir de surcroît. Bon sang, je suis qu'un abruti fini ! J'ai renié mon meilleur ami, et pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans cette fichue coupe._

_Je crois que c'est ça le pire, je ne doute même pas de lui, c'est juste... De la jalousie mal placée._

_Idiot, idiot, idiot !_

_Oo Fin du Flash-back oO_

Quel bougre d'imbécile j'ai été quand même, un véritable crétin...

Hein !

Tient donc, pourquoi y a-t-il un troupeau ici ? Aux portes des toilettes ?

Pas que je sois curieux, mais je trouve ça louche, surtout que cet attroupement est composé exclusivement de Serpentards bien turbulents. En rien rassurant à mon avis...

Mais bon, de mon naturel fou et complètement suicidaire, j'avance courageusement dans cette marre de serpents gigotants, et m'amuse à écraser par la même occasion quelques pieds. C'est affreusement plaisant...

Bon, et si je me renseignais...

Rapidement, je prends sans ménagement un petit serpent de deuxième année par les épaules, et le retourne de façon à ce que nous soyons de vis-à-vis.

- Toi, raconte ! Mon ton est parfaitement autoritaire, simple et efficace. Je jubile intérieurement, alors qu'il me débite toute l'histoire, c'est purement affligeant.

Donc, il semblerait que les Serpentards choisissent leur nouveau prince, et au vu des bruits qui sortent de la pièce, c'est en rien diplomatique.

Bien, prenons les choses en main je suis préfet après tout.

Je dégage donc sans ménagement les élèves qui me bloquent le passage, et j'arrive enfin devant la porte grande ouverte.

Que dire ? Je suis estomaqué.

Draco Malfoy, l'arrogant prince des vipères, combat ni plus ni moins quatre membres de cette race des plus vénéneuses, alors que d'autres, sont effondrés inconscients par terre.

Merlin, ils ne doivent même pas savoir ce que veut dire le mot équitable, on ne peut même pas appeler ça un duel ! Quoique, Malfoy se débrouille très bien, sinon il serait déjà en charpie...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bloqué, que faire ? Aider ou pas aider ?

-STUPÉFIX !!!

L'éclair rouge de mon sort touche rapidement ma cible, qui s'évanouit aussitôt touchée. Godric, expliquez-moi : pourquoi j'aide la fouine ? Il n'est pas du tout sympathique, ni particulièrement attachant, on a rien en commun, c'est un ennemi de longue date...

-PETRIFICUS TOTALU !! Hurle je ne sais qui, alors que brusquement je regarde autour de moi complètement égaré, une seule phrase en tête : je suis stupide !

J'aurais du me concentrer sur la bataille, au lieu de vagabonder dans mes délires inutiles ! Parce que le sort qui s'approche dangereusement vite de moi est complètement imparable, autant par magie, que par mes réflexes de survie, pour ainsi dire nuls.

Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, attendant la collision imminente. Mais incroyablement, je sens juste des mains sur mon dos qui me poussent fortement, me faisant ainsi tomber sans ménagement sur le cul et avec aucune élégance, mais peu importe.

Je me lève difficilement, un peu comme un vieux mais avec la canne en moins et scrute les alentours.

Si je m'attendais à ÇA ! La blondinette (ou Le bourg décoloré ) est devant moi et renvoie toutes les incantations avec une facilité vraiment déconcertante, le tout grâce à un rempart magique que je ne connais pas.

- Weasley, je veux pas faire le rabat-joie, mais je suis un rabat-joie, bouge ton cul please, sinon on va y passer !

Ha hum...

Confiance ou pas confiance ? Mouais, en même temps, j'ai pas trop le choix.

- Ok ! Garantis-je, enfin opérationnel, imitant une posture de combat. (ndb : j'aime beaucoup le mot «imitant »... C'est du Weasley tout craché.)

- A trois, je casse le bouclier, tiens-toi prêt ! Un. deux...trois !EXPELLIARMUS !! Enonce-t-il d'une voix étonnamment de velours.

Illico, un brouhaha abominable se fait entendre, tandis que j'esquive les attaques incessantes, et à vrai dire, j'éprouve des difficultés à comprendre la bataille, c'est rapide, sans règle, sans logique, dans un coin extrêmement restreint... (ndb : nan franchement il devrait retrouver son cerveau avant de se lancer dans une bataille)

Enfin, en échappant de justesse à un projectile lumineux pour la centième fois, je reperds la victime de _l'expelliarmus_de Malfoy, elle a été propulsée au loin et elle est dorénavant dépourvue d'arme, donc totalement sans défense.

-LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! Droit au but, mon initiative ligote solidement les deux jambes de notre agresseur.

Plus que deux, nous voilà finalement dans un affrontement égalitaire, quoique... Moi et Malfoy, nous formons un groupe, certes des plus étranges, mais aussi des plus compétents et je me plais à penser assez vaniteusement, je l'avoue, qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

- Belette, baisse-toi !

Je me contente d'obéir alors que je meurs d'envie de rétorquer quelque chose à propos de mon surnom aberrant.

- Oppugno ! Prononce Malfoy d'une voix claire, et aussitôt une nuée de corbeau jaillit de sa baguette, me frôlant la tête et forçant les ennemis à fuir le terrain. Nous sommes vainqueurs !

- Merci la fouine ! Je rétorque enfin, tout en me levant.

Comme on dit, œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

- Quelle joyeuse famille de mustélidés on fait alors ! Rétorque-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Sans commentaire, je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge.

- Bon et bien... Merci. Murmure le blondinet d'une voix douce et harmonieuse, accompagnée d'un regard amusé vers moi, quittant prestement la pièce.

- Hein ?

Il vient bien de me dire merci ? J'ai pas rêvé ! Rah, je suis dans un monde parallèle définitivement seul, avec des comateux sous les bras.

J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir...

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOO

Je cours plus que je ne marche le long des wagons, une seule idée traversant mon subconscient, retrouver Draco.

Pour ça, j'utilise son odeur fraîche et sucrée, totalement subjuguante, vraiment impossible de la confondre avec une autre, elle m'enivre tellement, que j'en perds le Nord.

Je dois absolument le trouver avant de devenir fou.

- Hé hop là, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Ma magie se met instantanément à crépiter autour de moi, violente et tourbillonnante, à la limite dangereuse pour mon agresseur, tandis qu'une autre rentre en moi, totalement opposée, elle provient de mains qui tiennent fermement mes épaules, et bizarrement, je connais leur propriétaire.

- Sirius ! Reprochais-je d'une voix blasée mais heureuse.

- Lui-même ! Répond celui-ci, avec un sourire charmeur et carnassier. Alors, comme ça, tu as cru pouvoir m'échapper ?

Mince, j'avais carrément délaissé l'entretien qu'on devait avoir !

- Pas du tout, je t'ai... oublié !

Il perd contenance face à ma franchise avant d'éclater de rire, c'est déconcertant, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un ado. , un ado. d'approximativement 200 ans...

- Alors, comme ça, on a trouvé sa moitié ?

A mon tour de perdre ma prestance.

- Eh bien...

Oh oui et je sens que tu vas l'adorer, il est délicieusement magnifique !

D'ailleurs, rien que d'en parler, tu me permets de le voir...

Son petit 1m 66, sa peau d'un ivoire parfait, ses fines épaules , sa cascade blonde platine glissant élégamment aux creux de ses omoplates, ses yeux d'argent ,ses lèvres divinement rosées.

Un pêché fascinant, et un ange exquis du nom de Malfoy...

- Non. Je termine finalement assez précipitamment, en espérant bien sûr, que ce soit le plus convaincant possible.

- Mais oui, on n'me dupe pas petit !

Un long soupir de lamentation s'échappe de ma gorge alors qu'il me fixe réprobateur. J'imagine que c'était écrit, je ne peux l'éviter...

- Oui. Je rectifie lentement avec soin.

- Tu sais ? Nan, tu sais pas ! Et bien, peu m'importe qui c'est, je VEUX des détails croustillants !

Je grogne, Merlin aie pitié de moi...

- Allez, allez, tu vas tout dire à papi padfood !Assure mon parrain d'un ton taquin.

Me tenant toujours par les épaules, bien qu'un peu plus mollement, il me pousse dans son compartiment et m'assit sur l'un des larges sièges vides, alors qu'il va sur celui d'en face, ramassant sa besace de professeur qui traînait par terre, pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

- Alors, mon p'tit loup, parlons court, mais parlons bien...

Je le regarde horrifier, son ton anormalement sérieux ne présage vraiment rien de bon, et je ne peux que regretter de ne pas avoir ma cape d'invisibilité en ma possession...

- Tu es un elfe, je suis un demi-elfe, nous avons des âmes sœurs obligatoirement de race d'immortel, nous sommes sans nul doute des dominants, alors très important, nous sommes des hormones sur pattes, nos envies, très souvent perverses vont prendre le dessus sur notre pauvre petite personne pendant X temps, alors je vais t'apprendre les bases, comment lutter, et quels sont les différents types d'elfes...

Mon expression effarée a du changer bien vite en une mine, plus... impressionnée. Il a réussi à débiter tellement de mots sans s'arrêter et avec une telle vitesse , que ça tient du miracle qu'il ne se soit pas effondré par manque d'air.

- Bah, je t'écoute Siri, déballe ton sac.

Avec son éternel sourire, il fouille dans son sac, et le dégage violemment à l'autre bout, tenant victorieusement, un énorme grimoire de sa main droite, qu'il pose à la place de sa besace.

- Et bien, pour commencer, je vais te parler... Subitement, il s'arrête et mordille sa lèvre supérieure, emporté par une concentration soudaine, tournant vivement les pages tachées de noir, de telle sorte que ses mouvements en devenaient flous à mon regard avisé.

- Bingo ! Satisfait, il pointe un titre que je ne peux lire, non par souci de taille, je vois très bien, mais par souci de sens, je ne sais pas lire à l'envers...

- Des elfes et des drows. Chuchote-t-il joyeux, lisant à une vitesse dépassant le commun des mortels les nombreuses pages avant de me porter un quelconque intérêt. En gros, si je récapitule, les elfes tout court sont sages et raisonnés, ils sont totalement lumineux et doués naturellement pour le contrôle des éléments, dont principalement celui de l'air, ils utilisent plusieurs dons curatifs pour soutenir leur moitié. Les drows, eux au contraire, sont emportés et possessifs, ils sont à demi-maléfiques et ils aiment faire appel à la brume et à l'art de la dissimulation, ils sont particulièrement offensifs et défensifs, de vrais tueurs quoi...

- Ok, et moi je suis de quel genre ?

Suite à cette remarque, il me fixe intensément, avant de relever ses iris sombres vers moi, et pour la première fois depuis sa lecture, on se retrouve de vis-à-vis.

- D'après ta peau mate, tu es un drow, comme moi !

Etrangement, suite à cette découverte, je remarque enfin combien sa peau semble dorée, comme si elle avait aspiré les rayons du soleil pour les ressortir de plus belle...

- Je vois ça ! Je sors impressionné bien malgré moi, par la splendeur inhumaine de mon parrain.

- Les drows sont obligatoirement dominants. M'affirme-t-il simplement. Nous sommes grands, forts et imposants, et tu devras faire très attention, car si jamais une personne s'en prend à ton aimé, tu deviendras particulièrement violent et colérique...

- Comment, comment être sûr que la personne soit mon âme sœur, je veux dire... Est-ce obligé que ce soit un elfe ?

- Pas obligatoirement, mais de toute manière tu le reconnaîtras facilement et bien assez tôt, de par son physique obsédant, de son odeur omniprésente, de tes envies irrésistibles de le toucher, de le protéger ou même de le posséder.

Je reste silencieux, je n'ai plus aucun doute, c'est lui et seulement LUI !

- Je vois que tu ne bronches pas au mot ''le'', de quel homme s'agit-il ? Pour ma part, j'ai un penchant pour Snapy, mais ça va être dur, vu qu'il est à demi-vamp. Ils sont connus pour être neutres (Luloria : deviner le sous-entendu...) certes, mais d'un caractère de chiotte.

Je reste pantois devant cette double révélation, Snape est à demi-vamp et mon parrain l'aime sûrement à la folie, de quoi faire des cauchemars cette nuit...

- Je... Je comprendrais que ma confession te dégoutte, si tu ne veux plus me parler je... Il fixe un point indéterminé dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard soudainement mélancolique.

-JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE DRACO MALFOY ! Je coupe rapidement, un sourire compatissant et de soulagement peint sur mon visage, car lui et moi, on est dans la même galère après tout.

Ma phrase est suivie d'un long et pesant silence, et je sers tellement fort ma cape de panique et d'appréhension entre mes poings, que j'en abîme le tissu.

Mon parrain, contre toute attente, se lève et décide de m'étreindre chaleureusement.

- Bonne chance à toi alors ! M'encourage-t-il, se détachant de moi.

Merci.

- Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin !

Et avec un sourire plaisantin, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, il déserte la pièce, insouciant.

Une seconde...

- Héééééééééééé , t'as pas l'impression d'oublier un truc là !

Avec un tour sur lui-même, il retourne dans la pièce, range son livre dans sa sacoche et l'empoigne d'une seule main, la mettant derrière son dos. (ndb Sirius me fait penser à Jack Sparrow, ils ont le même tempérament.Luloria: VIVE JACK !! )

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? S'exprime-t-il d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

Et il repart l'air de rien...

- Merdeuh , comment je suis censé faire pour pas lui sauter dessus moi ! Je crie assez fort pour qu'il se retourne, chose qu'il fait naturellement, mais avec un air de pure démence...

-Y en à pas, faut assouvir tes pulsions p'tit loup !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je quitte la grande salle d'une démarche légère, mon estomac étant enfin calmé, je me permets un soupire d'aise et de soulagement. Une seule semaine avec les membres de ma maison, et ça me parait être des années, avec des heures qui n'en finissent pas, des journées interminables... Sincèrement, je suis las, être toujours en vigilance me fatigue, en plus, les seuls et rares moments ou je me sens en sécurité, sont en haut d'un arbre ainsi qu'en cours d'histoire de la magie, (vu que tout le monde comate), vraiment rien de bien fameux.

Je m'immobilise, enfin arrivé à destination, je pousse la porte en bois et rentre dans la vaste salle de cours où une voix espiègle m'accueillit.

- Salut Dragon !!

Je soulève une main et la pause sur mon crâne, signe d'intense exaspération, mais intérieurement, je suis content. Il ne me rejette pas, et ce malgré nos liens familiaux peu favorables. En fait, il semble même m'avoir adopté.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Ah là là, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Oublie le «professeur », appelle-moi donc Sirius !

- J'essaye... Je réponds platement.

- Rah, fichues règles de bonne conduite, maudite famille bourgeoise... (remarque : attention Sirius reste quand même un professeur et un adulte de 35/40 ans environs. Si tu le fais plus familier que ses élèves, il risquerait de perdre toute crédibilité. Luloria: T'inquiète , il ne le fait qu'en privé , et en plus , juste avec les gens particulièrement proches)

Ignorant ses marmonnements contre notre famille et mon éducation trop stricte, je m'assois sur mon siège, celui qu'il m'a officiellement attitré depuis le début de l'année et je me prépare.

Bizarrement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'accepte toujours avant le cours. Alors je ne dis pas non, je profite juste de ces moments rassurants pour rattraper mon retard ou m'avancer, un rituel devenu presque quotidien.

- Dis-moi Dragon...

- Hum ?

- Tu vas bien ?

Je daigne enfin le regarder, il ne m'a jamais posé cette question auparavant, pourquoi maintenant ? J'en fronce un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

- Je te trouve juste bien pâle.

- Je vais bien. Je certifie en toute honnêteté. Et de plus, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

- Elle n'est pas aussi blanche que ça, si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le moi et...

Soudainement, j'entends du bruit et visiblement lui aussi, car on se tourne en parfaite synchronisation vers la porte, où après quelques minutes, une nuée noire y apparaît accompagnée d'un brouhaha de tous les diables.

- Bonjour, bonjour !! Chantonne gaiement la voix de Sirius .

Je soupire, quittant des yeux l'arrivage soudain d'élèves tout en maudissant cette journée et qui plus est, particulièrement cette heure, qui à mon avis, risquerait d'être longue, très longue.

- Hé Dray !

Je me vautre sur mon siège pour me faire le plus discret possible, avec l'optimisme absurde, je l'avoue, que je deviendrais peut-être ainsi invisible à l'oeil avisé de mon meilleur ami.

- T'as fait ton d'voir ?

Je ferme les yeux, tout en me redressant. Inutile d'espérer, l'invisibilité n'est pas de mon ressort et ne le serait jamais.

- Oui Zabini, bonjour à toi aussi Zabini...

- Tu sais que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

- Pourtant ça va.

Il me lorgne pas du tout convaincu.

- Je vais bien !

Il m'examine encore quelques minutes avant de se préparer, gardant quand même et à mon plus grand désespoir, des œillades inquiètes sur ma personne.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien, nous allons donc commencer, avez-vous comme je vous l'avais demandé, travaillé sur la définition d'animal totem ?

Comme à l'accoutumer, juste Miss-je-sais-tout lève la main.

- Miss Granger. Tranche las Sirius.

- L'animal totem, doit représenter l'animal qui est en nous, notre caractère.

- Non, cette définition est incontestablement celle de l'animagus, on les confond malheureusement souvent dans les livres. Un autre volontaire ? Personne ! Bon, et bien... Malfoy ?

Super... (ironiquement bien sûr)

- C'est l'animal qui est en totale opposition avec celui de notre fort intérieur. Je balance amorphe.

- Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard !

- Mais monsieur, ça va nous servir à quoi de savoir ça ? Demande un Rouge et Or que je ne connais pas.

Avec un sourire moqueur, notre enseignant se dirige au milieu de la pièce tranquillement, il se met droit comme un I, laissant un bras pendre le long de son corps, l'autre tendu de façon à ce qu'il soit perpendiculaire au sol, puis il commence à réciter une formule complexe et incompréhensible, mais d'une intonation étrangement harmonieuse.

-Valda matha , moica varno , tarya harma , tol- nin ! (Digne guide, doux protecteur, ton aide m'est précieuse !)

Un pentagone complexe et de la même couleur que l'améthyste apparaît alors sous ses pieds et cette projection me semble faite purement de magie, une magie incroyablement ancienne et puissante. Alors qu'elle semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, elle progresse encore déchaînant un vent glacial dans la pièce, me forçant à mettre une main devant mes yeux.

Quand je les découvre, un splendide lynx, à la robe nacrée et aux oreilles aux bouts noirs, trône à coté de son invocateur. L'animal nous examine de ses pupilles d'un or parfait, semblant lire en chacun de nous, avant de se lécher, indifférent, une patte semblant de velours.

- Ce ne sont que des chatons, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Déclame l'animal d'une voix veloutée et sensuelle.

- Je vous présente Haythia, dis bonjour !

- Maître futile... Grogne prodigieusement ennuyée la féline avant de disparaître d'un pouf sonore.

- Ha hum, la mienne n'est pas très loquace, mais tout dépend du maître après.

Voyant qu'aucun de nous n'avait réagi, il poursuit son discours.

- Comme vous l'avez vu, mon animal totem est donc un lynx !

- Mais... C'était quoi ? Quémande Blaise largement abasourdi.

- Un lynx monsieur, un lynx...

Je lève la main blasé, doublé d'un regard orageux. Jouer avec les mots, est une chose qui m'est devenu insupportable depuis peu, et que la victime qui en fasse les frais soit mon ami, n'aide sûrement pas !

- Oui ?

- Cette féline, est-ce votre familier ?

Exact monsieur Malfoy, dix points pour cette remarque enrichissante ! Fredonne-t-il jovial.

Je peux ressentir un sentiment d'indignation provenant de certains lions, et c'est certainement dû au fait que j'accumule beaucoup de points de maison en ce moment, mais je m'en fiche, ils n'ont qu'à de mê...

Hé bah, tu te surpasses Dray... heu Dray... Draco !

Je ressens les bras de mon ami qui m'entourent la taille pour que je ne glisse pas du siège. Mon corps ne répond plus de rien, instantanément, il s'est comme immobilisé, se faisant lourd.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je cligne des paupières, mon organisme revenant peu à peu à la normale et je me rends affreusement compte que toutes les prunelles sont braquées sur moi, élèves comme le prof.

- Juste une petite faiblesse, rien de grave. Je murmure tout en balbutiant.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, je vous le jure !!

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je n'ai pas eu droit à deux regards réprobateurs, mais bien à quatre. Sirius, Blaise, à ma grande surprise Potter et aussi Weasley.

- Bien, mais si jamais ça recommence, je vous y envoie direct, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas !

J'abaisse un peu mon visage en signe d'accord et on reprend le cours. Il nous explique que l'incantation doit être faite en elfique et que chacun doit en développer une qui lui soit propre, juste les mouvements doivent être similaires aux siens. Après et bien, la fin de l'heure arriva bien vite...

- Bon, pour la semaine prochaine, trouvez-moi votre enchantement, n'oubliez pas qu'il doit être absolument en elfique et ne le négligez surtout pas, je vous en prie !

- Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un, ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu te sens mieux ? Je peux rester avec toi sinon et...

- Blaise, tais-toi et vas-y ! Je le coupe, affichant un demi-sourire rassurant.

- Merki Dray !!

Dans une cacophonie identique à leur arrivée, les étudiants désertent la salle de cours comme la peste, et mon taré (affectif ) d'ami amouraché de je-ne-sais-qui et évidemment en tête ... Pas très loin derrière ,je les suis, avant de prendre un chemin totalement opposé.

Je gagne en peu de temps l'antre de la connaissance, appréciant immédiatement le calme ambiant, le peu de présence, ainsi que l'odeur ancienne qui émane des livres.

Je suis apaisé.

Traversant plusieurs rangées, je me stoppe à coté de la table, que je calcule rapidement comme la plus proche de mes recherches et je m'installe, posant mon sac et mon manteau. Reconnaissant les rayons, je me dirige vers celui concernant les immortels.

Alors...

Première rangée: ''Vampire : Race antique'' , ''Loups-garous : Les gênes animales'' , ''Lycanthrope et vamp. : Sang chaud contre sang froid'' ...

Je passe mon chemin allant directement à celle d'à coté.

''Drows : Démoniaque sang-mêlé'' ,''Elfe sylvestre : Enfant de la terre'' , Ha ! ''Elfe : Langage ancestral''.

Je tente de prendre le livre, mais je n'y arrive pas, étant trop petit, alors mécaniquement je fais les pointes pour m'agrandir un peu, mais ça ne suffit visiblement pas.

- Zut ! (Il y a des jours comme ça, où les accio seraient bien utiles... Luloria en mode sérieuse : pour des raisons de sécurité , j'ai imaginé que l'utilisation de la magie est interdite dans la bibliothèque , un peu comme nous , avec les MP3 et j'en passe ...Bah voui , eux aussi ont des limites MOAHAHAHA!!)

J'essaye encore un peu, j'y suis presque, je le frôle... Je. Je tombe !

La désagréable sensation qui m'a prise en cours est revenue en pire, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin en caoutchouc et c'est horrible, je vois l'étagère s'éloigner mais je ne peux rien faire, rien, mon corps ne réagit plus, j'ai perdu le contrôle !

Une douleur aiguë envahit mon dos lorsque je touche la surface plate, froide et dure du sol. Je veux fermer les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas, ils restent fixés au plafond, je veux crier, mais ça non plus je ne peux pas, mes lèvres restent fermement fermées.

J'ai peur, mais je pressens une présence non loin de là, alors j'essaye d'avertir, mais rien ne sort, je panique, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas qui se rapprochent lentement, ma peur s'estompe.

-Tiens, tiens Malfoy, tu étais donc là !

Mon soulagement a disparu aussi vite qu'il est venu, et se transforme précipitamment en crainte.

- Je commençais à douter de mes talents d'herboriste, tu sais ! La potion a mis tellement de temps à réagir !

Mon âme, à défaut de mon corps, tremble d'effroi. Et je ne peux que le reconnaître, c'est Aodren Van Dyck, un élève de dernière année. Il était dernièrement en prison, mais son père étant haut placé...

- A mon tour de régner, petit prince !

Il se met à califourchon sur moi, m'écrasant durement, un sourire sadique défigurant son visage déjà laid.

- Tu connais les règles, hein ? Soit on gagne un combat contre toi, soit...

Il empoigne solidement mon visage, ses mains allant de mes joues jusqu'à mon cou.

- Il faut te soumettre, et quel meilleur moyen que celui-ci ?

Ses lèvres percutent violemment ma bouche, et je sens du sang s'écouler des miennes, il m'a mordu...

S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

Sa langue s'infiltre cruellement, jouant un ballet macabre, alors que nos dents s'entrechoquent...

J'ai mal, si mal...

Ses mains quittent finalement mon visage pour déchirer ma chemise, et ensuite se balader sur mon corps, le meurtrissant davantage, à chaque fois.

J'ai envie de vomir...

Sa bouche quitte enfin ma cavité, tout en laissant un filet de bave.

Mes larmes coulent.

Il parcourt ma peau, s'attardant à certains endroits, la marquant...

- A l'aide, par pitié !! J'époumone enfin à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

- Merde ! C'était sensé durer plus longtemps !

Rageur, il s'active, et s'attaque sur mon pantalon avec violence.

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas, tu...

- Silence, je ne te demande pas ton avis, Malfoy !

Tout s'enchaîne, bien vite, deux pupilles d'un vert devenu presque noir, une poigne de fer et mon agresseur est soulevé par le cou.

- Tu vas mourir !

**Fin **(ahhhhhhhhhh mais ne mets pas « fin » comme ça ! Mais «suite » ? Tu vas provoquer des crises cardiaques sinon lol Luloria : MOAHAHAHA )

Je sais que la longueur ne fait pas la qualité, mais je souhaite sincèrement que mon chapitre en soit doté. (Ho , sa rime OuO )

Et surtout, Est-ce-que ça a compensé mon retard ?

Car je n'ai jamais fait de chapitre aussi long de toute ma vie, il y a au moins 12 pages Word ! Une grande évolution pour l'écrivain que je suis.

(A mes débuts, les chapitres avoisinaient ridiculement 994 mots, et je vous dis pas les fautes qui traînaient, un véritable bombardement, des phrases n'avaient aucun sens, des mots ne voulaient rien dire, une calamité.)

_Pour le prochain chapitre :_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas en sécurité dans ta foutue maison !_

_- Mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour ta gouverne ! Crache Snape, dévoilant de fines canines à mon parrain._

_Mon instinct se réveille et me met en garde, si la querelle dure encore, ils vont en venir aux mains et alors, il y aura danger, et pour eux et pour nous, mais comment les arrêter ?_

_- Heu... On pourrait s'arranger pour faire un échange de maison ? Proposa innocemment Zabini._

_Fin._

Mais au fait...

Quels seront les familiers de nos bishonen ? (Ryry ; Dray , Sev , Rony , Nev' , Blaise )

Vous avez une idée sur cette question ? Envoyez-moi votre réponse !

Les familiers que vous choisirez, seront les leurs !

Voilouuuuu

PS: Plus de chantage à la review (juste pendant un certain temps MOAHAHAHA)

**Parole à la bêta : juste quelques questions :**

Est-ce que Ron a un penchant à la fois pour Draco et Neville ? Ça peut devenir chaud avec Harry si c'est le cas.

_Heu , je rassure aucun penchant ... Quoi que ... Rire de démence ._

Pourquoi avoir mis un lynx pour Sirius ?

_L'Animagus est la forme animal intérieur d'une personne , le familier lui , est l'animal en total contradiction avec l'animagus .L'animagus de Sirius étant un chien (meilleur ami de l'homme , loyal , sociable et tout le tralala) noir plutôt grand , et le Lynx , un animal extrêmement discret , méfiant et solitaire , de la taille d'un gros chat et d'un pelage clair . Nous avons donc une opposition entre les deux animaux ._

Sinon je vois bien un léopard des neiges pour Draco, un corbeau pour Snape, un singe à deux têtes pour Ron _(O.o)_, un dragon pour Harry, une licorne pour Neville, et une marmotte pour Blaise... Je sais, je fais dans l'abstrait...

A bientôt j'espère.

Cette histoire de familier, ça me rappelle un film... _Ha bon ? Lequel ?_

**Merci encore à Didi tenshi , lys ,linou ,meliy ,Lunicorne ,Babel56, Midori M ,lovedray ,petite-abeille , zaika ,kyochan95 ,Dray Potter 42 ,lilou ,Feasie ,Dororo03 , elise la fouine ,Eonie ,Lynshan ,vanessfantasy ,Omi , nakaa , lamangeusedecochondinde (pove cochon dinde soit dite en passant ) et bien sur à leelo !!  
**

PS: j'ai l'impression d'avoir battu mon record de MOAHAHAHA ...


	3. Questionsxx

Rah désolé pour mon énorme absence , le pire ? Je poste même pas une suite ...

Pour être sincère , Chers lecteurs , oui , vous pouvez m' assassiné , c'est amplement justifier ...

Sinon , pourquoi je suis retardé ?

Disons que c'est la fin de l'année , que j'ai eu quatre miséreux jours de vacances et que depuis la reprise des cours , les profs dans leurs IMMENSE bontés se sentent obligés de nous bombardé de devoirs jusqu'à la moelle ...VDM (vie de merde)

Rajoutons à ça ...

Que j'me suis rendu compte (dans mon incommensurable bêtise) que pour le bien de mon histoire il m'est INDISPENSABLE de répondre à de nombreuses questions ...Questions qui ne peut être résolu qu'avec votre aide... (Oui , je sais ... Tuer moi .)

J'm'attarde pas , les voici :

1.Êtes vous contre les ménages à trois ? (Présentement Ron/Neville/Blaise)

2.Aimez vous les fics avec homme enceinte ? (Ici , l'heureux élus serait Severus)

3.Lucius ou Narcissa gentils , oui ? Non ? Si oui , lequel ? (Pour ma part , je pencherai bien pour Lucius)

4.Dray gryffi ou toujours à serpentard ?

5.Enfin les animagus et les familiers de nos héros (regroupement de mes idées et les votre) dite moi si vous êtes d'accord : (d'après moi c'est la question la plus importante , car l'animagus va jouer avec le caractère du personnage)

**-Severus**

Son animagus serait un corbeau , bien que ses animaux représentent souvent la tristesse et le malheur , il se trouve que ses magnifiques oiseaux font preuves de fidélité , courage , prudence, intelligence et sociabilité (Bon la sociabilité on repassera ...fidélité ...moite moite)

Son familier serait un lion ! Symbole de la justice , du courage (bon ok , pas de différence avec le corbeau) , de monarchie et de suprématie (en gros ? Un lion souverain tyrannique et insupportable envers Sevy)

**-Blaise **

Son animagus serait une ...Belette ! Symbole de l'affection , de la vigilance ,de l'inconstance et de la rouerie (typiquement serpentard pour les trois derniers cas)

Son familier est un sanglier , symbole du courage et de témérité .

**-Neville**

Son animagus serait un cygne (ou une colombe) symbole de sincérité , de pureté de lumière , et d'amour . (Haaaaaa l'amour , l'amour )

Sinon , j'ai reprit quelques une de vos idées pour le familier de Neville , un serpent , reptile dont on a fait le symbole du mensonge, de l'astuce et de l'envie, mais aussi l'emblème de la prudence et de la séduction. (Genre ...Un anaconda pervers et peu discret mdr )

**-Et enfin Ron **

Son animagus serait un singe , symbole de pitrerie , mais aussi de sagesse (en gros il est un pitre la plupart du temps mais sait quant il doit devenir sérieux) , il représente aussi l'inconscience ( Il aura quelques difficultés à gérer ses colères)

Son familier serait une libellule (le pauve , sa sert à rien .). Elle est admirée pour son élégance et sa légèreté.

Bon bah ...Sinon , j'hésite entre deux choix pour les animagus d'Harry et Draco...

**-Harry :**

Son animagus serait un loup du type mâle alpha (dominant) , chef de meute ,qui décide et ordonne , sans oublié , très possessif envers son compagnon (Un Ryry ultra protecteur ?) Ha et chose très intéressante dans notre cas , saviez vous que Sigmund Freud associait, dans l'inconscient, le loup au désir et aux pulsions primaires, particulièrement sexuelles. (Imaginez Ryry maintenant ,je pourrai faire bon nombres de situations cocasses hu hu )

Ou alors un phénix un oiseau fabuleux, doué de longévité et caractérisé par son pouvoir de renaître après s'être consumé sous l'effet de sa propre chaleur. Il symbolise ainsi les cycles de mort et de résurrection. (Un Harry complètement increvable donc , mais perso je préfère de loin le loup , sa offre plus de possibilité)

Son familier lui , serait un dragon féérique , pacifique et assez petit , ils sont amicaux , chaleureux , gourmand , espiègle et malicieux . (ils peuvent communiqué par télépathie , devenir invisible à volonté et utilisé un gaz euphorique )

**-Draco :**

Son animagus serait un chat (siamois) , bien que connu pour être indépendant , ils peuvent se montré très affectueux et dépendant d'une personne , d'ailleurs il ronronne souvent pour exprimer cette dite dépendance (Image mental d'un Draco (en forme humaine) chouchouté par Harry et ronronnant comme un bien heureux ...) De ce fait , les deux personnalités de Draco seront respectées , celle indépendante (le voix bien gueulé Ryry pour lui dire qu'il peut se débrouillé comme un grand ) et la nouvelle affectueuse (réconciliation au lit ??)

Ou une licorne , cheval blanc et arborant une corne spiralée sur le front, et qui peut vivre jusqu'à mille ans (pratique pour resté avec super Ryry phénix) . Néanmoins, son aspect et sa personnalité diffèrent parfois selon la région du monde où elle était censée être aperçue. Ainsi en Occident, elle est souvent décrite comme étant sauvage et indomptable; tandis qu'en Orient, l'on racontait que c'était un animal paisible et doux, qui apportait la bonne fortune . Nous avons encore respecté les deux personnalité de notre petit Dray , celle sauvage et indomptable et la nouvelle paisible et doux . (Si je prends cette animagus , je ferai un Draco plutôt timide et parfois colérique)

Son familier serait un ours , symbole de la force brute , marchant à l'intuition et à l'instinct (total bourrin)Violent, brutal, dangereux et incontrôlé, (...le contraire de Dray , quoi ) symbole de la force primitive, de la cruauté, de la brutalité et de la sauvagerie. Néanmoins il peut être apprivoisé , et en cela il symbolise les forces élémentaires capables d'évoluer progressivement, mais capables aussi de régresser violemment.

6.Donc donc , alors , Harry , phénix ou loup ? Draco , chat ou licorne ?Neville , colombe ou cygne ?

Bah voilà ,

Je pense que ses un peu près tout pour le moment ...(déjà pas mal , je l'avoue ...)

Pour ceux qui sont mécontent du retard (moi je le serai), je tiens à précisé que pour me faire pardonné , vous aurez droit après le prochain chapitre , un lemon particulièrement chaud (enfin j'espère) entre Sevy et Sirius . (chui excusé ??)

PS: j'essayerai de répondre petit à petit à vos reviews au cours de la semaine , car maintenant faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher , il est 1h passé du mat' est j'ai cours demain mdr n,n' (mon lit m'appelle , tel l'anneau de Gollum , mon prééééééécieux !! Owo )

Bisous pour tous !!


End file.
